


A quel nom ?

by Gynny



Category: French Media RPF, Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF, RPF Quotidien
Genre: Fac!UA, Hugo est ronchon, Hugo est étudiant en Licence, M/M, Starbucks!UA, Vincent est en Master, Vincent est grave cool, Vincent sert des cafés
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gynny/pseuds/Gynny
Summary: Il faut toujours être poli avec les serveurs du Starbucks, même lorsqu'on passe une mauvaise journée.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isagawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/gifts).



> Merci à Elou pour la correction et à Antisavirus pour sa première lecture ! ♥

 

 _—_ Un grand mocha, grommela Hugo au serveur du Starbucks sans lever les yeux de son portable. 

C’était impoli, et il le savait, mais il s’en foutait un peu. Il était juste fatigué, énervé. Il n’avait pas le temps d’être poli, gentil, de dire bonjour et de sourire aux gens. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était avoir son café, le boire rapidement et partir se cacher sous ses couvertures pour méditer sur la question « à quel point ma vie c’est de la merde » _—_ son sujet de réflexion favori depuis qu’il avait raté ses partiels du second semestre.  
  
_—_ Ouh, voilà un jeune homme bien ronchon, dis donc ! » chantonna une voix moqueuse.  
  
Ahuri, l’étudiant en journalisme leva la tête et croisa le regard bien connu de Vincent Dedienne, un étudiant en master faisant partie de la même association étudiante que lui. Il rougit et baissa les yeux, honteux de s’être si mal conduit.  
  
_—_ À quel nom ?  
_—_ Pardon ?  
  
Comment ça "à quel nom" ? Il ne le reconnaissait pas ? S’il avait été gêné, Hugo ne l’était plus du tout à présent. Avec l’aide de la fatigue et du ras-le-bol, l’agacement l’avait gagné rapidement, et il prenait sur lui pour garder son sang-froid.  
  
_—_ Le grand mocha » souffla le serveur comme si son client l’agaçait – alors que LUI SEUL avait le droit de s’agacer de la situation. _À_ _quel nom,_ pff !  
_—_ … Hugo. » répondit l’étudiant, serrant les dents.  
  
Il se sentait humilié. Comment Vincent pouvait ne pas le reconnaître, pire, ne pas connaître son nom ? Ils n’étaient pas amis, c’est vrai, mais ils se connaissaient plus ou moins. Ils étaient membres de la même association, se côtoyaient pratiquement au quotidien à la fac et se retrouvaient parfois dans les mêmes soirées étudiantes. Et puis merde, Hugo avait pris soin, lui, de retenir le nom de son aîné ! C’était hallucinant que ce dernier ne le connaisse pas. Avec un visage comme le sien, il avait l’habitude d’être très vite remarqué et pas facile à oublier _—_ il était beau et le savait. Le fait que ce Vincent et ses cheveux bordéliques aient été insensibles à son charisme magnétique – “pas besoin de modestie lorsqu’on est beau”, tel était son crédo – était incroyablement frustrant.  
  
_—_ Oh, vraiment ? pouffa le serveur en gribouillant sur son gobelet.  
_—_ Quoi ?  souffla l’étudiant, décidément agacé ( _donne moi juste mon café, sans déconner_.)  
_—_ Je sais pas, j’aurais dit Clément, moi. »  
  
Il lui adressa un clin d’œil complice avant de se concentrer sur la préparation de sa boisson, et Hugo sentit ses joues lui brûler.  
Il savait très bien comment il s’appelait. Il le savait et il lui avait fait croire le contraire. Il était diabolique _—_ c’était… impressionnant.  
  
_—_ Tiens ! » l’interpella le serveur en lui tendant son gobelet. « Régale-toi, petit gourmand. » Et Hugo pouvait jurer qu’il l’avait entendu ronronner.  
Il le remercia, prit son gobelet et se dirigea vers la sortie.

  
_—_ À demain, Clément ! » lança l’étudiant en master avec un sourire en coin. Hugo lui adressa un sourire poli et un signe de la main avant de sortir, presque serein.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il baisse les yeux sur sa boisson et ne capte ce que le plus vieux avait écrit. Le strasbourgeois rougit furieusement et déglutit de travers, s’étouffant quelques secondes.  
  
_—_ Ah, mais quel bâtard…  


Le gobelet, censé indiquer son nom, était orné d’un superbe « _Hugo “joli petit cul” Clément ;)_ ».  



End file.
